


King Katsuki Yuuri {the Forlorn}

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, yuri's only mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: a one-shot i came up with while listening to this: youtube.com/watch?v=MLRJYDwC0nci tend to make up stories that could go with songs; it's kinda fun lolalso i recommend listening to the song, it kinda fits lol





	

The prince could only muster a deep sigh as he looked out the balcony of his own living space within the tall castle walls. He kind of wished that he wasn’t born to royalty, that he didn’t have such a heavy burden on his shoulders. He didn’t want to be here at all, didn’t want to go any more stress; it was taking his toll on him emotionally in the form of panic attacks occurring almost weekly since his parents died.

He watched the stars twinkle, wishing he was pretty like them. _“Beautiful’s too strong a word to ask for,”_ he thought to himself before chuckling. Katsuki Yuuri, beautiful? Even Phichit just called him ‘pretty boy’ from time to time to jest (although he chose to shove that memory of him informing that in fact, Yuri was indeed beautiful). He knew he had Mari to support him, but it was overwhelmingly bewildering how quickly he rose from the familiar title of Prince to the very influential King.

Suddenly, a dark figure lept in front of him, landing on the balcony’s fence with pinpoint precision. Even Yuri was surprised over his lack of astonishment; he only gasped quietly and shuffled a few feet away. The figure had a dagger, and Yuri could only chuckle bitterly as the tears collected in his eyes. _“No shit,”_ he thought, since he was newly declared King, it was to be expected that an assassin would be coming for him. Interestingly however, the silver-haired assassin made no move, only watching cautiously as Yuri sniffed, and resigned.

“Go on…what use am I for this kingdom? I know that I can’t protect myself from even you, I have nothing to defend me for,” he said to the figure in a shaky voice, tears spilling freely over his face, before he bowed his head down.

To King Katsuki Yuuri’s surprise, he saw the dagger clatter on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He needed the money. Business was slower than ever, and his whiny brat-brother was starting to complain when there was only bread in the cupboard. When the court member approached him and offered him a large sum, he knew that this was more than just a scratch to soothe the itch of a grudge. The man said take it or remain starving. He had no choice. He had to kill the rulers of a kingdom he so loved; he always admired how the King himself commanded as it was second nature, and how the Queen instilled so much trust and comfort to every citizen.

He was known as the best killer in the kingdom, leaving not a tell-tale path of blood drippings or a shuffle or even footsteps when he was done. He used to make plenty of money, but being careful to save a dollar here or there (despite Yuri’s protests). He didn’t like his job, but he did like the pay. Besides, he had a side job as a tailor, having both the trust and unaware fear of the neighborhood he lived in.

He waited patiently under the balcony of the just-crowned King; he had managed to gain access to the castle during the crowning ceremony. It was too easy to slither around the many people and manage to change into his black uniform he had made for these two occasions. He had done some research into Prince Yuuri, and by now he knew that he was a very reserved person; the servants of the castle knew that during some balls or ceremonies, Prince (now King) Yuuri liked to get away from the crowd from time to time. Victor had checked the halls, the garden, the library, even the kitchen. Honestly, he thought of this place last, and he was annoyed over how stupidly obvious it was.

He threw himself over the balcony and landed, but what he didn’t expect was the King’s eyes. They were the most richest and loveliest brown Victor had ever seen on a person’s face, but it surprised him that they were full of tears.

Sure, he had done some research on the King, but Victor didn’t notice _how lovely_ he was. Few thick dark locks cherished his small and fragile-looking face, lips tainted with a nice rose, and the tears themselves glittered just as much his eyes did in the night. His mouth parted when he gasped, and his robes and cape shimmered and whispered as he moved away from Victor. His crown looked just as delicate as he did, silver with a few blue sapphires and a large pearl in the center (the large crown itself in the ceremony must have been just for display).

His mind was in a million miles away- _"Kill him now, idiot!"_ his mind screamed-but then the King spoke:

 “Go on…what use am I for this kingdom? I know that I can’t protect myself from even you, I have nothing to defend me for,” he said to him as he fought tears in a small and sobbing voice. Victor's heart lurched with sympathy as the King bowed his head, probably waiting for Victor to murder him. He couldn't. He knew the man from the court's requirements, knew that the large sum would help immensely, but in the end he could never bring himself to actually do this. He wanted to say sorry, he was sorry for what he did to Yuuri, what he did to the kingdom, what he did to make this enchanting boy _cry_ in front of him. 

He didn't think twice before he dropped his dagger before the most beautiful King known to man, King Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated; it feeds a writer's hunger to write! d(^u^)b


End file.
